gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Beggin'/Beggin' On Your Knees
Beggin'/Beggin' On Your Knees is a mash-up with the songs by Madcon''and Victoria Justice. It is sung by New Directions in Mirror, Mirror. Lyrics: '''Charlie:' Oh Put your loving hand out, baby I'm beggin' Jade: You had it all the day you told me (Penny: Told me) you want me I had it all but let you fool me (Penny: Fool me) completely Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention 'cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions Jade with New Directions: And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me Charlie and Teddy with New Directions: Beggin, beggin you Put your loving hand out baby Beggin, beggin you Put your loving hand out darling Teddy: Ridin' high, when I was king Played it hard and fast, 'cause I had everything Walked away, wonderin' then But easy come and easy go And it would end Teddy: So ah, any time I need ya, let me go Any time I feed ya, get me low Any time I see ya, let me know But I planted that seed, just let me go I'm on my knees when I'm (Charlie: Beggin) 'Cause I don't want to lose (Charlie: You) I got my arms so spread And I hope that my heart gets fed Matter of fact, gonna beg Penny: So watch your back cause you don't know When or where I can get you I've set the trap and when i'm done then You'll know what I've been through Jade: So oh, Mr.Player do you feel like the man now? And I bet your nervous cause This song makes you freak out Charlie and Teddy with New Directions: Beggin, beggin you (Jade: Beggin' on your knees) Put your love in hand out baby Beggin, beggin you (Jade: Beggin' on your knees) Put your love in hand out darling Teddy with New Directions: Beggin, beggin you (Penny: Beggin' on your knees) Put your love in hand out baby Beggin, beggin you (Penny: Beggin' on your knees) Put your love in hand out darling. Penny with New Directions: (Jade: And one day) And one day i'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (Jade: Beggin' on your knees for me) Yeah one day i'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (Jade: Crawlin' like a centipede) You mess with me (Jade: Yeah) and mess with her (Jade: Yeah) so i'll make sure you get what you deserve (Jade: Yeah) Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me. Videos: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Mash-ups Category:Songs sung by Charlie Thompson Category:Songs sung by Jade Weaters Category:Songs sung by Teddy Stilinski Category:Songs sung by Penny Lefebvre